Momiji a ?
by lightningharu
Summary: What if Momiji's found a girlfriend? What if he's 17 going on 18? What if Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Kyo are in the same grade as him? What if he found out something that will change the Sohma life forever?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer- don't own Fruits Basket characters. Own plot. Own Jasmine.

What if Momiji's found a girlfriend? What if he's 17 going on 18? What if Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are in the same grade as him? What if he found out a secret that will disrupt the Sohma life forever?

School-

"Momiji?" asked a boy with silver gray hair.

"Momiji?" he asked again,

"MOMIJI!" 'WHAM' an orange haired boy whacked him with a book( a really thick math book.)

"OWWW! Kyo that hurt!" said the yellow hair boy

"Well you need to know when someone is trying to get your attention, Momiji." Said the silver gray hair boy.

"Yea, I know Yuki." said Momiji

"So who were you stare'n at?" asked Yuki

"Nobody." Said Momiji as he started to blush

"I know who he was stare'n at." Said Kyo "He was stare'n at Jasmine, the brown head, over yonder."

"No I wasn't!" said Momiji as he blushed some more

The three of them got up and left to go to their lockers. The lockers were fifteen wide and five tall. Momiji was third from the bottom and five lockers in. Kyo was the same as Momiji only four lockers in, and Yuki was six lockers in. On the way back to Shigure's, Kyo kept teasing Momiji about Jasmine. Once they were inside, Yuki and Momiji went into the living room and Kyo went into his room and each did their homework. Tohru didn't get home from work until six. (OH, forgot to mention. THE CURSE WAS BROKEN BY TOHRU, NOT GOING INTO DETAILS!) So they all ate dinner and Momiji spent the night for the tenth week in a row! He slept in Tohru's old room, cause now she sleeps with OO……YUKI! Big shock. :p Every night before Momiji went to bed he would write a letter to Jasmine to put in her locker the next day.

Next Day-

Momiji walked up to his locker and when he opened it he found a letter inside it. The letter said

'Thank you for writing the daily letters to me. I hope that I can get to know you better. From Jasmine'

He nearly fell down had Yuki not taken the note from his hand.

"What's this?" he said as he looked at it. "Ahh. You know what Momiji, you can ask her to this dance coming up." Said Yuki

"What dance?" Momiji asked

"We just planned it and you can ask her to the dance. We'll be annocing it at lunch. It's next week Friday." Yuki said

Momiji beamed.

Class Lunch-

"Class, president Yuki has something to say." Said the teacher

"We will be holding a dance next week, since Christmas is around the corner. It's a dollar for couples and two dollars for singles." He said then left the front of the class room. He walked over to his desk which was right behind Tohru's. When he passed her desk he dropped a single flower with a paper attached to it.

"Class you may not go and eat lunch." Said the teacher

Tohru opened the note and it said, 'Will you go to the dance with me?' She turned around to Yuki, but he wasn't there, she swore he walked to his seat, when she turned back around she got a nice kiss right on her lips. Momiji walked over to where Jasmine and her friends were and said

"Jasmine, would you like to go to the dance with me?"


	2. The Dance

The Dance

"Jasmine, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Momiji asked

All the girls stared at her. Jasmine was still looking at Momiji when she finally found an answer

"I'll go with you."

Momiji smiled and said

"I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

She smiled, and Momiji walked back to his desk and started to eat his lunch. The girls were staring at Jasmine.

"Lucky you get to go out with a Sohma." Said her friend Claudia

"I mean, it's not every day you get asked by a Sohma to go to a dance." Said another friend Cynthia

"What are we talking about again?" asked another friend Ashley

They all laughed. Now you're probably wondering what happened to Tohru and Yuki, well I'm going to tell you. After Yuki got Tohru in a kiss, they kissed for a couple of seconds when Yuki asked her if she'd go and she said yes. Kyo on the other hand walked out of the room, walked down the hall and went all the way to the cafeteria; there he found a certain little brown head that made shivers run down his spine. He walked up to her and said

"Will you go to the dance with me, K…agura?" he said with his head down

Kagura nearly tackled him after he asked the question. Then she kissed him on the forehead. (He didn't have a single bruise, I wonder how?)

School's Out-

"So what did she say?" asked Yuki

"Yes!" said Momiji

They walked home talking about what the dance was going to be like and things like that. When they walked into the house Shigure asked

"So I heard that there is a dance coming up, may I…."

"No." Yuki replied

"Why?" he asked

"No Sohma family members allowed." Yuki replied

"No fair, how come Hari gets to go!" he asked

"Because he's a doctor, and we don't want someone bloodied up." Yuki said

"Hmph!" Shigure said

Dance Day the 16th-

"MOMIJI! ARE YOU READY YET!" yelled Kyo

Momiji ran downstairs to find Kyo & Kagura matching, Yuki & Tohru standing next to each other and Hatori standing by the door with his coat.

"So, who's the last kid we need?" asked Hatori

"Jasmine, she lives over on Purple Hills, Momiji would be able to spot the house." Said Yuki

"Alright, Lets go." He said and the got into the car. This time it was a black limo and it could fit at least fifteen people. So they drove down to Purple Hills and Momiji pointed out her house, got out and walked to the door. The door opened and a mother poked her head out and noticed Momiji waiting patiently for Jasmine.

"Jasmine, your rides here!" yelled the mother

Jasmine ran downstairs and opened the door and walked with Momiji to the car. Then Hatori drove to the school. Everyone got out and walked into the gym. Hatori went to go park the car and then headed inside. People were walking around and talking, cause the DJ wasn't there yet. When Yuki and Tohru were walking around, they noticed a certain guy with short spikey white hair. So they walked over to him and when they recognized him, Tohru said

"Hello Hatsuharu. What are you doing here?"

"Being with my date. She didn't want to come but then I insisted, therefore she came." He replied

"Yeah, I'm sure you insisted." Yuki mumbled to himself "So, who is your date?" asked Yuki

"Yuki, Tohru, nice to see you this evening." Said a girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Finally, someone who doesn't call me 'Prince Yuki'." Said Yuki

"Hello Elyse." Said Tohru

"Hello E squared." Said Yuki

Tohru had a big question mark on her face.

"Yuki why did you call Elyse, E squared?" she asked

"One, because she asked me too. Two, because her first name starts and ends with an e." he replied

"Ah." She said

Then some music started playing, it was slow, but had a steady pace.

"Elyse, would you like to dance?" asked Haru

"Yes." She replied

So her and Haru walked off onto the dance floor. Then Yuki and Tohru followed. Momiji and Jasmine were off by the punch bowl when the song came on, he asked her

"Shall we dance?"

Momiji stuck his hand out when he asked, she put her hand in his.

Oh, forgot to mention, what ever body was wearing. Momiji was wearing a dark blue tux, and Jasmine was wearing a dark purple dress, that had long sleeves and a puffy bottom. Yuki was wearing a silver tux while Tohru was wearing what Ayame made her, that pretty yellow dress from the series. Haru was wearing a black tux and Elyse was wearing a blue dress that was slim all the way down. Kyo was wearing an orange suit and Kagura was wearing a green dress that puffed everywhere. Got that out of the way, on with the story!

Once the song had ended, Jasmine had found her friends and walked over to them.

"So Jasmine how's your night going?" asked Cynthia

"Wonderful! Momiji is such a gentle men!" she replied

'Unlike those at the other dances, it's too bad that he wasn't one of those guys.' She thought

"Hey, anyone seen Elyse anywhere?" asked Claudia

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Elyse as she just approached the group

"Nothing much, just chill'n." said Ashley

"Who's that?" asked Cynthia as she pointed to a figure behind Elyse

"Oh, gang meet Hatsuharu, Hatsuharu meet gang, Claudia is the one in red, Cynthia is the one in pink, Ashley is the one in white and Jasmine is…." She said

"Ah Jasmine, your Momiji's girl, yes?" Haru said

"Yea!" she replied

"Momiji has never shut up since you said yes to him. Maybe you might have better luck at shutting him up than any of us have." He said

They all laughed.

"What you mean by shutting me up, Haru." Momiji said as walked right behind Jasmine and grabbed her around the waist.

"Nothing, nothing. Me and Elyse are going outside to get a little fresh air, see ya later." He said as the two walked outside to get fresh air.

Momiji asked if Jasmine would like to also get some fresh air, she said yes, so they walked out. While they were outside they talked when Momiji pulled out a small thin box wrapped up, he handed it to her, she was surprised, she took it, opened it and nearly fell down.

"I guess you like it than?" he asked

"I love it." She replied

Momiji pulled out a thin silver chain with a heart that was pure diamonds.

"There's a legend in our family, that if we get them one of these necklaces and it starts turning red over time than, they were meant to be. But if it turned black then the one who gave the necklace, will have bad luck until it turns red." He said

"Well, I hope that it turns red." She said as she looked up and saw Momiji with a smile, they bent closer and kissed. They were in a lip locking kiss for a long time.

Kyo and Kagura were on the dance floor dancing away having a good time, and Kyo was slowly starting to understand why Kagura cared for him so much.

Yuki and Tohru were on the dance floor kissing every once in a while, while dancing they would do little things like twirl Tohru or something.

Haru and Elyse were outside and they were first talking but then she got cold, and since Haru had his coat on him he pulled her into his jacket and buttoned it up then they started kissing as she got warmer.

Then Momiji, Jasmine, Haru, and Elyse all walked back to the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away.

Shigure's house

"I wonder if I should ask Aya over?" Shigure asked

'KNOCK,KNOCK'

Shigure walked over to the door and opened it.

"GURE!" said a man with long silver hair

"AYA!" said Shigure back

"I just figured that since Yuki-kun isn't here that we could have our own little party and so I brought Kisa and Hiro over for the party!" Aya said

"Great we'll have a wonderful party, right Kisa?" said Shigure

"RIGHT!" replied Kisa

So the spent the rest of the night away partying where none could here.


	3. The Letter

Ch3 The Letter

The dance was on the 17th and that was the last night Momiji saw Jasmine. It was now Sunday and Momiji was sad that he couldn't see Jasmine over the break.

Flashback

"_Momiji, I need to tell you something." She said_

"_Yes?" he said as they both were outside looking at the stars._

"_I won't be over the break and I won't be able to see you, I really wish I could tell you why I'm leaving, but I can't. Will you forgive me?" she asked_

"_Yeah, I mean, sure I'll be bored an all, but you can send a card or something, right?" he asked_

"_Sure, I'll send an extra special one, just for you." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheeks._

"_I'll miss you, Jasmine." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips._

_She returned the favor._

End of Flashback

"It's Sunday and I'm BORED!" said Momiji

"Then go see your papa." Hatsuharu said

"Good Idea!" he replied, so he ran off to the office.

Office

"Mr.Sohma, here's an important letter for you, from a foreign country too." Said a young gentleman that worked there.

He took the letter, opened and nearly came into a heart attack. He heard a knock on the door and straightend up.

"Come in." he said

"Hi papa!" Momiji said

"Oh, hello son." He replied

"Whatcha' readin'?" Momiji asked

"Something. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I got bored." Momiji replied

"Well than if you're bored, how about you and I go and get lunch." He said

"Did I hear someone say 'go and get lunch'?" said a soft woman's voice

"Mama! Mimi!" Momiji said as he ran over to hug them.

"Hello Momiji, where would you like to go and eat lunch?" said Mimi

"How about Chow Mien Chinan fast food!" he replied

"Alright, Chow Mien it is!" said papa

So all four of them left to eat lunch. Once they were all done papa and Momiji headed to the main house, while mama and Mimi walked back to where ever they went.

"Momiji can you go to where the parties usually are? I just need to go to see Hatori really quick." Papa said

Momiji walked over to where they have the holiday banquets and sat there.

Papa walked over to Hatori's office and asked him to get every one in the banquet hall now. So Hatori did, and at the time Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were also over which made it easier.

Everyone slowly started getting into the room, and once everyone was in the room, (except for Akito) Hatori stood up, with the letter in his hand and started reading it.

"_Dear Takeshi,_

_I hope you are doing well with your family in Japan. I am aging quick, and my time has gotten shorter and shorter. You know what the rat family is trying to steal from me, and I know your boy Momiji would like to have it. Please Takeshi, let Momiji come and get it._

_Sincerely yours _

_Father Sohma"_

Hatori was folding the paper up when he saw some writing on it.

"_P.S. Momiji you are the future of our country, you are the next PRINCE OF GERMANY, by birth right." _


	4. Germany Here I Come!

Ch4 Germany Here I Come

Once Hatori had finished reading this the whole room was in silence and shocked, but the one shocked most of all was Momiji.

"I c-c-can't be a prince! I'm a Sohma, and I'm Japanese!" Momiji said

"And German, I've told you before that." His father replied

"Then how could you keep that away from me, huh? HUH?" Momiji said crying now

"Because I didn't want the same fate to happen to you as it did to me." He replied with his head down

"Then, who's the rat family?" Momiji asked

"The Heinrich." He replied

"So when should I leave to visit grandfather?" Momiji asked

"Well, I was going to leave by myself to visit grandpa tomorrow, but, I'll let you use the ticket Momiji." He said

Momiji was sitting next to him and so he hugged his father the best he could with tears still in his eyes. Tohru was shocked still but figured she should try to help comfort Momiji.

"Momiji, changes are a good thing, like if my mom hadn't died, I would have never met you guys. So I miss my mom, but it's not like I could make her come back to life just to meet you guys. Like she said, 'Never look at things the negative way, but look at things on the positive side'." Said Tohru

After she said that, for once everyone saw Tohru's mom standing next to her. Kisa walked up to the ghost and tugged on the sleeve and said

"Nee-chan's mommy?"

Then Mrs.Honda picked up Kisa and touched her nose with her finger and said

"Just like I'd always say, look on the bright side on a rainy day, after the rain beautiful flower's will grow."

"Mom!" Tohru said shocked but had tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged her mother.

"Tohru, why don't you tell me who everyone is." She said

"Oh, well the one your holding is Kisa, Hiro is the one standing next to you. Shigure is over there with Ayame, and Hatori is the one still standing. Momiji is the blonde head over there and Kyo is right here with the orange hair, Yuki is the one sitting right next to him, Hatsuharu is the one with black and white clothes and sitting next to him is Ritsu, and Akito is the one standing by… the… do………!" she said

"What's going on in here, you're not allowed to do anything without me! I WILL PUNISH YOU ALL!" Yelled Akito

'SLAP' Akito's cheek was now red.

"You have no right to yell at any of us and YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL AT A GHOST!"

Everyone was in shock on what just happened, even Tohru, even Mrs. Honda.

"MOMIJI!" said Yuki

"WHAT! WHAT YUKI! I'M SICK AN TIRED OF HIM YELLING AT US FOR NOT TELLING HIM SOMETHING, OR FOR ONE OF US SAYING WE LOVE SOMEONE! I'M SICK AN TIRED OF IT!" Momiji yelled

"How dare you slap me!" Akito said

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH! I MAY BE A LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT TO YOU, BUT I'M A BETTER PERSON BECAUSE OF TOHRU AND WHAT HER MOM HAS SAID!" Momiji yelled some more

"Momiji, come here." Said Mrs.Honda

So Momiji walked over to the ghost.

"You are very brave to do that, but you still shouldn't have slapped him, you should have kicked him instead." She said

Momiji giggled at this and watched the ghost go to Akito, she said something to him and came back.

"What'd you do mom!" Tohru asked a little scared

"I just told him, harm anyone and you will find yourself 30 feet under." She said

With that she told Momiji that she would be looking at him from the heavens when he's in Germany. Said goodbye to everyone and gave her blessing on Yuki and departed back to the heavens. Everyone went there own directions, Momiji and his father left for Momiji's room to pack.

Different House

A girl was on her bed making sure she had everything packed, she picked up a photo and sighed, she knew that she might never see him again so she put it in the suit case and closed it.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' She thought

Next Day

'PING' "We are now boarding flight 623, to Belgium, Germany. I repeat, we are now boarding flight 623, to Belgium, Germany." Said a ladies voice

"Okay Momiji, there will be someone there, by the name of George Heinrichs, who will pick you up, and from there take you to the castle. See you when you get back. Be a good boy and try not to trouble grandpa." Momiji's dad said

"We'll all miss you, and here's a present from all of us. You can't open it until you get to Germany." Tohru said

"Alright. BYE!" Momiji said as he walked into the plane

In The Plane

"I heard that the prince of Germany is on this plane." Said one woman

"I wonder what he looks like?" said another woman

'There's a blonde head that looks like him, but I don't think it is.' Said a girl

"This is going to be a really long flight." Momiji mumbled to himself

"Hi! I'm Chris, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Momiji, nice to meet you Chris." Momiji replied

"Same here, hey I got a question for you." Chris said

"Ask away." He replied

"Your last name Sohma?"

"Yep."

"Do you know a man by the name of Domon Sohma?"

"Yeah, that's my papa!"

"Really, I'm his friend from High school and college, we still talk everyonce in a while."

"Oh."

"Please fasten your seatbelt's we are now taking off to Belgium, Germany. Please enjoy your flight, and thank you for choosing Air Germany." Said a woman's voice (lousy name I know, couldn't think of anything.)

"Well, here I come Germany." Momiji said


	5. Death, Coma, and MORE TICKETS?

Ch5 Death, Coma, and MORE TICKETS?

Momiji landed in Germany after being on the plane for 9 hours. Momiji walked out of the plane and into the airport. He saw a sign that said arrivals and headed in that direction, while walking that direction he heard a lot of people say,

"Is that a Japanese, he looks different, don't see'em often."

He was shocked nobody knew who he was. He walked up to a flight person and asked him if he knew where the arrivals go, in his German tongue. The man replied and pointed into a direction of where a couple of people were standing holding a sign. Momiji walked over to a man holding the name Sohma.

"Ah, Momiji! Good to see you! I'm George Heinrichs." Said the man, he was roughly 5'8", and around his 60's, but in good shape. He had black hair and wore glasses.

"Come, come. Your grandfather wants to see you as soon as possible." George said

"Okay." Momiji said following

Momiji followed George into the limo and got in. He got to do a little touring with the permission of the King. And he got to sit up front of the limo with George and got to talk to him.

"So how long have you been with the grandfather?" Momiji asked

"For my entire life. Ever since I learned how to talk and walk, I was taught on how to protect the King and serve the King." He replied

"Wow!" Momiji said with excitement

"Once my grandchildren learn how to protect they will to, I haven't seen them in 5 years and wandering how they are." George said

"Why can't you contact your children?" Momiji asked

"Because they all passed away, except for my eldest granddaughter's father. Only he's been in a coma for 10 years now and hasn't woken up once. We feed him and bath him, but he's in such a deep dream that only his daughter can wake him up and she left with her cousins to find a way." George said

"What happened to your other children?" Momiji asked

"They all died protecting the King. We were nominated as the King's most trusted because my daughter died at the age of 9 for the King. When I say the King's most trusted I mean my whole family, all the way down to my grandchildren, they swore that they would come back as quickly as they could if the King got hurt or passed away." George said

By this time, they had reached the castle, and they had gotten out of the car. The King was hearing all that was being told, and smiled at what he heard next.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I bought some flowers earlier, do you think we may stop by their graves so I may give my respects?" Momiji asked

"I'm sure they would be delighted to see that." George replied as he showed Momiji where there graves were.

Momiji had taken a single rose, it was closed up but it was a bloody red that in this case represented the blood shed for the king. He put them on the stones and did a little pray for each to rest in peace. He than walked into the castle, and saw the king sitting in his chair, George walked up, got on one knee and said

"Momiji Sohma, your grandson, has arrived you highness."

"Thank you, rise George of the Heinrichs family." The King said

Momiji got down on one knee as well to show his respect.

"Momiji, my boy come here and give your grandfather a hug." The King said

Momiji ran over to his grandfather with tears in his eyes and gave him a giant hug.

"Momiji, do you want to know what my name is?" he asked

"Momiji nodded

"It's Ryan. So you can either call me grandfather, King, or Ryan. Which ever you choose. You hear that everybody since he has the right you may go back to your daily callings." Ryan said

"Okay, grandfather." Momiji said

"George, show Momiji where his room is, I'd show him myself, but you know how I am." Ryan said

"Yes sir!" he replied

Momiji followed George to where his bedroom was. It was a very big castle, 13 floors high, and about 5 football fields wide. Wait until you hear about his bedroom. When Momiji walked into his bedroom, it was practically a house inside his bedroom. He thanked George and hopped onto his bed, it was a king size bed! He couldn't believe it. He than remembered about the package Tohru gave him. He took it out and opened it, inside was a quilt made by everyone and you could tell, cause the rat and cat were fighting. Underneath it was a picture of the gang, he took that and put on the bedside table and he put the quilt on his bed.

"I wish Jasmine were here." He whispered

Somewhere else in the castle

"Are you sure it's alright, Ryan. I mean the boy just got here. Shouldn't you wait like a day or two!" George said

"No, besides the fact we sent the invitations out already, and the boy needs to know what to do on things that come up out of nowhere." Ryan replied

"So, when would you like me to go and get the clothes for him, Ryan?" George asked

"How about right now, so that way you guy's can get to know each other a little more, and I want you to take him out so he can find the right color and everything and maybe go a little more site see and learn history." Ryan said

"Yes sir!" George replied

He got Momiji and took him out and they were gone.

"The only thing you don't know about George is that YOUR family is coming home and so is his." Ryan said to himself

Main House

"Okay, how the hell do I get everybody in one room so we can chat." Said a girl with long, blonde hair and green eye's

"Simple you just pull this." Said a soft voice

"Ah Hatori!" she said

"So, Elyse why do you need it pulled?" he asked

"So I can tell everyone the good news." She replied

He pulled a rope and a light went on saying 'Come to the main room.' They waited a while and slowly everyone came, Tohru and the gang had just gotten back from the airport, and Hatsuharu snuck up behind Elyse and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Okay, you may be wonder'n why I called you here, well I got some good news, no, better than good, GREAT news. We all know that Momiji just left for Germany a couple of hours ago, well I've got 20 tickets, 14 more than I had planed." Elyse said

"You started out as 18 and you got 14 more than expected, than that means you only had 6 TO START WITH!" said an excited Tohru

"But whose the other 5 you would have gone with." Asked Momiji's mom

"I think it's high time you know who I really am and my family."


	6. Prince's Dance

Ch6 Prince's Dance

"But who's the other 5 you would have gone with." Asked Momiji's mom

"I think it's high time you know who I really am and my family." She said "Come on out you guys."

All of a sudden 3 boys and 2 girls walked out. The 3 boys all had dirty blonde/brown hair. Tyler was the oldest, 15 yrs old and just about as tall as Elyse. Jacob was second, 10 yrs old and little below her shoulders. Noah was the youngest out of all, 8yrs old and went up to the stomach of the girl. Rachel had long, light, blonde hair and was 14 yrs old and was a little shorter than Tyler. Marika was the other girl she had short, light, blonde hair and was 13 yrs old and was just as tall as Rachel. They all looked identical in some way.

"WAIT A MINUET, YOU'RE THE HEINRICHS FAMILY!" said Domon, Momiji's dad.

"Glad someone knows who we are." Tyler said 'WHAP' Elyse smacked him in the back of the head

"WHAR WAS THAT FOR?" Tyler yelled

"For being an idiot." She replied

"Wait, you said the Heinrichs family I read about that somewhere, where did I read it." Shigure said

"Try this clipping." Rachel said holding out newspaper clipping, it read

**_Heinrichs Family passes away, leaving one in a coma, and 5 children parentless and one nearly died protecting her father who was protecting the King._**

_After a deadly gang comes in and tries to kill the king, the Heinrichs family come to stop them, from the oldest one who was in his mid 50's all the way to the youngest who was 3 years old. The whole family was able to stop them. The parents last words were "Protect your brothers, and cousins, no matter how old or how young." And the other "Protect your sister and your cousins." And they all said "Don't let your honor die because of us, but die in honor for protecting the King." The parents of Tyler, Rachel, Marika, Jacob, and Noah were all left parentless. Elyse was the only one whose family member was still alive, but is in a coma right now, but don't know if he will make it to see his daughter grow up. The King had seen what had happened at the time being and said that THE ELDEST GRANDCHILD OF GEORGE AND MARLYN HEINRICHS WOULD BE IN CHARGE OF TAKING CARE OF HER OTHER COUSINS. After what had happened, the King had sent the 6 children to Japan where his son would help take care of them._

There were 2 pictures next to the article one showed everyone mourning over the deaths, and the other showed a blonde hair girl holding her father's hand and was singing to her father.

"So you're them." Said Yuki as he looked at the picture

"Yes that would be us." Said Jacob

"I'm the little one in Elyse's arms." Noah said

"So you are." Said Ayame

"What were you singing to your papa in that picture." Asked Mimi, Momiji's sis

"I was singing the only song I knew of at the time." She replied

"Sing it to us." Hatsuharu said

"No, why should I."

"Come on, I've heard you over the radio a couple times, I want to hear you in person." Tohru said

"Fine,

_I was once lost, but then I was found._

_I was once poor, but then I was rich._

_I had everything in the world,_

_I had everything a girl could dream of,_

_But the only thing I didn't have was love._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To opening my heart._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To giving out my soul,_

_Love was the key to me,_

_To opening my heart._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To giving out my soul._

_I was once sad, but then became happy,_

_I was once sick, but then became well._

_I had everything in the world,_

_I had everything a girl could dream of,_

_But the only thing I didn't have was love._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To opening my heart._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To giving out my soul,_

_Love was the key to me,_

_To opening my heart._

_Love was the key to me,_

_To giving out my soul._

_I would die right then,_

_I would die right now,_

_I would die right then,_

_I would die right now,_

_I would die right then,_

_I would die right now,_

_But the only thing I regret,_

_Is for not having love,_

_Open my,_

_Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart."_

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, Elyse" Domon said "I think I know how to get your dad out of that coma using your voice."

"Great, alright who's ready to go to Germany!" she asked

"WE ARE!" everyone said

"The flight leaves here in an hour, and I want everyone back here in 15mins." She said

So everyone left to pack, they came back about 15 mins later and were soon hauled off to the airport. They were on the plane and they lucked out it was a privet plane, something like the president's plane only more seats. There were three privet sections for love birds, Hatsuharu and Elyse had one and Tohru and Yuki had another one the last one was open for anybody.

Haru & Elyse

"So you never told me that you came from Germany, why?" Haru asked

"When I first met everyone, I was told to keep my mouth shut, and when I got older they said I could tell whoever I trusted." She replied

"So you didn't trust us, I see." Haru said sounding serious, but faking it

"I told you and everyone else, you guys are the first one's to know out of all of Japan." She said not knowing his plan

"Right, so if I did something to you and you do it right back to me than I'll believe you." Haru said, knowing his plan was coming along fine.

"Fine what do you want to do….." she started saying but then she felt Haru's lips pressing against hers, he used his tongue to open her mouth, and she let him enter, they both explored each others caves and were like that for 4 hours.

The same thing had happened to Tohru and Yuki in their section. The flight was only 4 hours long. Super fast plane. Everyone got into two limos, and headed to the castle. Once they had reached the castle, Elyse said

"It's 5:30 and the party's at 6:30, we got an hour to get ready."

"What's that Elyse?" Haru asked

"Nothing, Alright this is a surprise for Momiji, if you see him, make sure he doesn't see you. Us 6 will go first to see the King, you must follow, but stay behind us, even you Domon must stay behind us. Once you hear your name stand up, bow, and go of to one of the two sides. Clear?" she replied

"Yes ma'am!" Tohru said

"Let's go, you know the drill cousin's, lets see what he thinks." she said

So all six cousins marched from oldest to youngest. The Sohma's just walked behind them wondering what he'll do.

"King of Germany," said the 3 boys

"Your Majesty," said the 2 girls

"Your Highness." Elyse said "We have relatives of the prince known as Momiji, and your son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter, all from Japan."

The King sat there pleased

"Domon Sohma, Katey Sohma, and their daughter Mimi Sohma." Tyler said

The three went off to a side.

"We have also brought Shigure Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and his fiancé Tohru Honda." Said Marika

"Also Ritsu Sohma, Ayame Sohma, Hatori Sohma." Said Rachel

"Also Kisa and Hiro Sohma, and Kagura Sohma." Said Jacob

They all went to different sides.

"And who is the last one you bring with black and white hair and has necklaces and rings and bracelets of all kinds. Is he your fiancé Miss Heinrichs?" the King asked

"Yes, and his name is Hatsuharu Sohma, your Honor." She replied

Haru left to the side where Tohru was and they all waited patiently for what the King would say next. Instead the King got up out of his chair and walked over to the six cousins and raised Elyse's head.

"You have done well, for being gone 10 years. You all have learned well from each other and from Elyse. Please call me by what you used to call me." The King said

"Ryan, it's good to be home!" she said as she hugged the King, her cousins came and joined her knowing it had been 10 whole years since they had seen the King. Then they all let go of him and asked if they could show the Sohma's to their rooms.

"Yes go, before Momiji comes back. Your bags are already in the room, and there is a special gift for all of you." Ryan said

So everyone went up the stairs and found the rooms, the boys shared one for now, as well as the girl.

"He said he had gifts for all where are they?" Rachel asked

"Use your common senses, remember all the training I put you through, look in spots you don't think it would be." Elyse replied

Rachel looked in the bathroom, Marika looked through the draws, and Elyse looked on top of the canopy over the bed.

"Found them!" All three said

"Wow, I'm guessing a lot of presents, or many different things." Kisa said

Elyse brought down the boxes from the canopy to the bed. Marika put what she found on the floor, and Rachel put what she found on the floor next to Marika's.

"Let's start with what Marika found." Elyse said

"Okay, well I got boxes with names on them, I've got Tohru, Kisa, Mimi, Katey, Kagura, Marika, Rachel, and Elyse." They all got there boxes and opened them up, they were shoes, different shapes and colors. Rachel was next she handed her boxes, inside jewelry, different colors and forms. The last boxes were what Elyse found, she passed them out and inside were dresses. They all got dressed knowing what they had to wear.

Tohru was done first, she had her hair up in a French braid, her dress was a bluish color, it was slim all the way through, and it had long sleeves. Her jewelry was different colors of blue, she had a dark blue necklace and a lighter blue bracelet. Her shoes matched her dress.

Kisa was done next, she had a beautiful orange dress, it puffed out a bit on the bottom, and it was perfect on her. Her hair was down, she had an orange pendent for a necklace and a bracelet, and her shoes were a little darker orange.

Mimi was done after Kisa, her hair was down and wavy, she wore a cute yellow dress that looked like the one Ayame made for Tohru (I'm start'n to wonder if Ryan asked for that.) and had little suns for earrings and a ring.

Katey was done after Mimi, and she had her hair up in a tight bun, she had a stunning red dress, she had a red heart pendent and little dangling hearts for earrings. Her shoes were identical to the ones in Wizard of Oz.

Kagura came out of the bathroom done, she was wearing a light green dress, and little cat bracelets. Her shoes were a tad bit darker than the dress.

Marika and Rachel looked almost identical, they were both wearing an identical dress, only Rachel's was purple and Marika's dress was white, same with the shoes. Rachel had a purple ying and Marika had a white yang for necklaces.

Elyse was the last to be ready, she had a dress that started blue and went to a green on the bottom and her hair was down.

Boy's Room

The boy's had done the same thing, only finding 2 boxes, one with tuxes and the other with shoes.

Yuki had a grayish blue tux, Kyo had an orange tux, Hatori had a white tux as did Shigure and Ayame, Hiro had the classic tux, Ritsu also had a classical tux, Domon had his rightful tux which had his badges.

Momiji's Room

Momiji was wearing purple-blue tux, and he looked very sharp.

"Man I don't know what to do, this all to sudden, I wish she was here." He was mumbling to himself.

The Ball Room

The Ball room was 1 football field wide and long (circular wise). There were over 1,000 people. The boy's were standing by the punch bowl when they noticed the girls walking in. Haru looked for Elyse but didn't find her.

"Hey Haru have you seen Tyler?" Hiro asked

"No, have you seen Elyse?" he asked in return

"Nope, wonder where they are?" Haru said.

All of a sudden they heard someone speak,

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls. The King of Germany!"

Everyone clapped for a while, until he hushed them.

"I would like to present my grandchild from Japan, Momiji Sohma, who is Prince of Germany." He said

Everyone bowed and clapped, until he hushed them again.

"We are celebrating his arrive, but we are also celebrating the birth of a new generation." He said

Everyone looked at him in wonder, when they noticed 6 children coming forward.

"Go ahead Elyse, say what you want." Ryan whispered

"People of Germany, you may not remember who we are, but we are the Heinrichs. We were born and raised for a short time in our lives, we then lost loved ones, we moved to Japan and practiced our training their for 10 years. My cousins have lost their parents, while I am still lucky to have my father somewhat alive, he's been in a coma for 10 years and has not woken up once. I will say that I will protect the King himself, the prince, and my family, for as my uncles and aunts said _Don't let your honor die because of us, but die in honor for protecting the King._" She said

She nearly cried when she heard two familiar voices,

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA!" is what they all said as they ran up and hugged their grandparents.

"Elyse, I have something to give you." The King said

She turned around and got down on one knee.

"Elyse I don't know you any more as a child in training, but as an adult in life." He said as put a certain choker around her neck.

"Rise Lady Elyse, for you are now one with Germany."

When Elyse looked over the crowd she saw a very familiar face, she whispered something into Momiji's ear and left to find Haru. She found Haru by the punch bowl, Haru was shocked at how beautiful she was, then he asked her

"What's the choker for?"

"To prove I have the right to protect the King in any situation and anyone else royal, it also proves something else." She replied

"What's that?" he asked

"You see this center part, it's pure silver, imprinted on the silver are two things. One an eagle, meaning protect all royal, two a heart, to protect those that I love and care for." She replied

"So do you get special privlages?" Haru asked

"If the King goes to a play, I will be able to see the play while protecting him. But other than that, no." she said

She then looked over to see if Momiji found her yet. He did and he was happy.

"What are you doing here?" Momiji asked

"I should be asking you the same thing!" she replied

"I'm the prince of Germany." He said

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked

"Because I didn't find out until yesterday. What are you doing here, Jasmine?" he asked

"I live here. That's all I can tell you." She said

"Alright, I'll live with it." He said

"And now we'll have our favorite singer sing for us! Please welcome, Elyse the Guardian!" said a man's voice

"What am I supposed to sing!" she asked Domon who was right there.

"This!" he showed her a paper and she nodded and begun to sing,

"_Sometime in my life_

_We all have pain, We all have sorrow,_

_But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow,_

_Lean on me, when your not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on,_

_Before it won't long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on,_

_Please swallow your pride, if have failed you need to follow,_

_For no one can feel you, though of your needs, that you won't let show,_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand,_

_We all need somebody to lean on,_

_I might just have a problem that you understand,_

_We all need somebody to lean on,_

_Lean on me, when not strong and I'll be your friend, I'll help carry on,_

_Before it won't long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on,_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand,_

_We all need somebody to lean on,_

_I might just have a problem that you understand,_

_We all need somebody to lean on,_

_If there is a load, you have to bear, that you can't carry,_

_I'm right up the road, I'll share the load if you just call me,_

_call me, If you need a friend, call me, call me, call me, If you need a friend, call me, If you ever need a friend, call me, call me, call me, call me, call me,_

_CALL ME!"_

Her father was sitting in a chair, just waking up, when he got up and walked to the stage trying to figure out who's voice it was that he kept hearing, when he looked hard at the stage he noticed a girl with long dirty blonde hair and was smiling and hugging a boy with black and white hair, everyone had just finished clapping and what surprised him more is what just had happened next.

"Haru what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him get down on one knee.

"Elyse, will you marry me?" he asked as pulled a ring for her,

She had her hands over mouth and nearly started crying, and everyone was wondering what her reponse was,

"Yes," she finally managed to get out, Haru smiled and put the ring on her finger, he then got up and hugged and kissed her,

"Could my evening, get any better than this?" she asked

"Elyse? Elyse is that you?" her father said

"Who said that?" she asked

Everyone else heard it to, they all looked a round trying to find who it was, when they felt someone trying to get through.

"Elyse?" he said as he was finally in front of the stage

"Papa…… PAPA!" she cried out in tears as she saw her father alive and standing, she ran over to him and hugged him as more tears came out of her eyes.

"papa…" she said with her face buried in his chest, not believing that he was alive.

"Elyse, it's alright, I'm alive." He said

"Uncle RUSS!" her cousins said as they all ran over to him and hugged him

"RUSS!" his parents came and hugged him as well.

Everyone around them finally realized that it was THE Russ that had a coma for 10 years and they all slowly started clapping, then it was all clapping. The king walked over to Russ and held something up for him.

"Russ, this is yours, it was given to your brothers as well before we buried them." He said

"They, they died!" he said as he started to brake down, "What else did I miss?" he asked the King

"Well you missed your daughters surgery, as well as seeing your nieces and nephews growing up, and meeting the prince of Germany." He replied holding up the cloak for him to take, it had his name on it and it had a couple of badges on it. Elyse and her cousins also got capes with a couple of bandages on them.

"Why did you have surgery?" he asked Elyse

She pulled her dress down far enough to see a scar right above her breast, then she showed her leg where there was another scar, and then the last one she removed some makeup on her left cheek, that showed a single line going across her cheek.

"All this happened to me, while protecting you, and my cousins, and the King. I'm willing to give up my life, for anyone, whether there you, the King, family, Momiji, or even those that just need something to get by the day." She said, "I will do it."

By this time, when Jasmine heard this, she ran outside and saw her family, and said

"I'm will not do it, she's my friend."

"You will do unless you want to die." Her father said

Momiji had saw ran out and followed her, Elyse saw that and followed as well.

"You're not my family." She said

"What was that." Her mother said

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY! I WASN'T BORN A HEINRICH, I WAS BORN A THOMPSON! I WILL NEVER KILL ANYONE." She yelled

"Jasmine, what's going on?" Momiji asked as he walked out of the bushes he was hiding in

"Go back inside, Momiji!" she said

All of a sudden they saw someone jump in the air, and land right between the four of them.

"You will not harm, Jasmine." She said

"Oh and what are going to do about, huh, Miss Priss?" the mother said

"It's a little something I like to call revenge." She replied

"Oh really." The father replied sarcastacilly

"Yes really." She replied as she pulled out a sword

"And what kind of revenge would you be looking for, You don't even know who we are." The mother said

"Sure I do, the MMH's, Matt & Madison Heinrich's." she replied

"So you know our names no biggie." Madison replied

"You also killed my aunt's and uncle's. Hoping that you would kill all of us, but then you heard that we moved and sent Jasmine in hopes of finding us. When she never found us, you thought we perished off of the face of the earth. But then you hear that we come home and came to kill us and the prince, leaving you the ones to the throne!" Elyse said

"How could you know It was us?" Matt asked

"Simple I can recognize faces in an instant, voices easy, style, you name it I can recognize it. I saw your faces when you left the castle 10 whole, stickin', damn, years ago." Elyse said "And we were born to protect!" she ran straight into the two cutting both arms.

Matt was able to get the sword out of her hands, they punched kicked and many other things. People inside heard something outside and went to investigate what was going on. Momiji and Jasmine were standing there understanding that no matter how weak she was and no matter how close they were to them, she would not let them touch Momiji and Jasmine. All of a sudden right when you think she was just about to get killed, she got up on all fours and howled to the moon like never before, Matt and Madison were horrified at what was standing in front of them now, standing in front of them was a wolf, a pure white wolf that had blood all over her nice coat, she still wore the choker and it gleamed and it seemed to change. Matt had a gun and shot five times at her, only one hit her, it hit her in the paw, she charged and had her mouth around Matt's throat, he died within 5 seconds. She then was looking at Madison, and Madison was scared, she didn't know what to do. Then the wolf just lunged at the woman's throat as well and she also died within 5 sec. Momiji and Jasmine were a little scared on if Elyse had lost her mind. Elyse walked slowly up to Momiji and Jasmine with blood all over her, she sat down right in front of Momiji and put her paw on Momiji, he then took her paw and shook it then he started petting her. Russ whistled and Elyse came to him.

"Are we being a good girl?" he asked her

"WOOF!" she replied

"Gee and I thought you didn't believe me about turning into a cow." Haru said as he walked over to her.

"I told everyone to leave after what has happened and we will talk about it more in the morning, for now I bid you good night." The king said

So everyone went into their own bedrooms and Haru asked George,

"So when will Elyse turn back into a human?"

"Give her a bath, it'll do the trick, but you might want to not have much on, she just like a puppy and will want to play a bit in the water." He replied

"Thanks." Haru replied

He walked into their room and walked into the bathroom, their was a big bathtub like Jacuzzi wise. He filled the tub up with warm water,

"Do you like bubbles in the tub?" he asked

"WOOF!" she replied

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he poured some bubble stuff in. She hopped into the bath and he washed her off, he only had his boxers on, which had cows all over them, and gramps was she was making a mess. Was he was done washing her, she turned back into a human.

"I was wondering when you would turn back into a human." He said

He stood up and she pulled him in, and they were making out for the rest of the evening.

Momiji & Jasmine

"So you were out to kill me?" Momiji asked

"It was part of the deal, they wouldn't touch me if I killed anyone royal, when I found out it was you, I couldn't do it." She said

As she said that Momiji looked down on her chest and noticed the necklace he had given her.

"Jasmine, what color is your necklace?" he asked

"It's red, why do…you……….ask……………" she said but then had a big grin on her face, she gave a giant hug to him and they started making out on the bed where they were. (Look at chapter 2 for refernce)

Next Morning

"As you all know, Elyse killed Matt and Madison Heinrich, and won't be interfering with us anymore." The King said at the breakfast table

"Hey Elyse, something different about your choker!" Rachel said

"Yeah, your right!" said Yuki

"Someone hand me a mirrow." Elyse said

Tohru handed her a mirrow. Elyse looked at her choker and noticed that it was a wolf in the center of what looked like Germany.

"Does anyone know what this means?" she asked a little worried

"It means…."

**Oh, Dear GOD! What does it mean! If you think you know, let me know, otherwise, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. People to meet, and places to see

Ch 7 People to meet, and Places to see!

Next Morning

"As you all know, Elyse killed Matt and Madison Heinrich, and won't be interfering with us anymore." The King said at the breakfast table

"Hey Elyse, something different about your choker!" Rachel said

"Yeah, your right!" said Yuki

"Someone hand me a mirror." Elyse said

Tohru handed her a mirror. Elyse looked at her choker and noticed that it was a wolf in the center of what looked like Germany.

"Does anyone know what this means?" she asked a little worried

"It means that you are the one who will do something in the future, while protecting Momiji, that will change how people think." The king replied

"Why me?" she whined

"Because you're the oldest." Smirked Tyler

'WHAM' she just whacked him with the closest thing near her which was a dictionary.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he said

"For smirking." She replied

"Russ, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked

"Hungry!" he replied

Everyone laughed, and the king clapped his hands. 5 men walked out and put a couple of different foods on the table.

"Help your selves!" Ryan said as everyone grabbed a plate and put food on their plates.

"Momiji," Elyse said with food in her mouth as she swallowed, "how would you like it if I gave you a grand tour of Germany?"

"I'd love to!" he replied

"Um... May I come?" Jasmine asked

Elyse just smiled and nodded her head since she had more food in her mouth. Once they finished Elyse walked outside and waited for Momiji and Jasmine. Once they got out Elyse asked

"So would you first like to go to a place where people won't crowd you?"

"That would be nice." He replied

"Alright." She said then whistled. 3 horses came out from the side of the castle, a white one, a black one, and a brown one. Momiji liked the brown horse, and Jasmine liked the black one. Elyse took the white one and they all took off down the road.

"So what are the horses' names?" Jasmine asked

"Well this one is mine, her name is Lightning. Those two are now yours so you may name them however you like, just to let you know, Momiji's a girl and Jasmine's a boy." She replied

"Ah, mine is called……. Tejina, which means magic." Momiji said

"I think Hoshi fits well, it means star." Jasmine said

"Those are good names." Elyse said

"So where are we going?" asked Jasmine

"To my home town, see its right down there." Elyse said as she pointed to a small town in a valley.

As they rode down people were out and about, when they heard a man saying

"SHE'S HERE, SHE'S REALLY HERE!" Everyone gathered and saw her in her cloak riding Lightning.

"Elyse, good to see you again." Said a lady

"Yo! Catch!" said a boy a few years older than her, he threw 2 apples at her and another 2 apples at Momiji, and another 2 apples at Jasmine.

"I thought you said that I wouldn't get a lot of attention here!" Momiji whispered

"I did, see you're not getting the attention, I am." She said

"Elyse, Elyse, please come to town square." A man said

She got off her horse and walked into town square. She walked up onto a platform and Lightning followed her, everyone laughed and she told it to go back down and wait with the others. Everyone calmed down and she finally said

"People of Nottingham. Sorry had to say that, anyway, people of Karson, I am glad that you remember who I am. I would also like to introduce you to a couple of friends of mine, Momiji & Jasmine!" she said as she told them to come over.

"It's the king's grandson!" a man said

"Welcome your highness." They all said

"Will they bug me?" he asked

"Momiji, we wouldn't bug you even if you are the prince." Said another woman

"Here here!"

"We treat everyone equal, Elyse was the first to be born here, and she thought she was one of us until her 3rd birthday, but we still treat her the same as if she was truly one of us." Said the head man

"Matt, good to see you again." Elyse said

"Alright everyone go back to your normal duties, and I'm sure Elyse will show her friends around." Matt said

"Thank you, okay Momiji follow me." Elyse said

So Momiji and Jasmine followed her around the town. They stopped by a clothing store, Jasmine found a beautiful outfit, it was a crème color top, and a tanish skirt that had flower's decorated all over it. Momiji found a purple shirt, and some jeans. Elyse found some bandanas, a beautiful shirt that was bluish purple, and had wings on the back. When she found that shirt, she was about to pick it up when another girl put her hands on it and said,

"I'm sorry but this shirt is for a certain girl that once used to live here," she said

"Well, I used to live here, are you talking about me?" Elyse asked

The other girl looked up and said

"It is you, it is you Lightning! Yes you may have it, the wings made me think of you on your horse, that's why I made it! Is your horse some where around here?" she asked

"Thank you, she is right there in front of the window, Katey." Elyse said as she smiled

So Katey ran off outside and started petting her horse.

"So people used to call you Lightning?" Jasmine asked

"Yes," Elyse replied

"Why?" Momiji asked

"Because I was the fastest horse rider in all of Germany." She said as she try to pay for everything but Momiji stopped her.

"I'll pay, so you were the fastest in all of Germany?" Momiji asked

"Yep, all my awards are in my old room, madam do you know if my room is still open?" she asked

"Yes in the same house." The lady replied

"Thank You!" Elyse said before she walked off to her horse. Momiji and Jasmine followed and got onto their horses, before they trotted off to another area. They arrived in front of a 2 story house that looked a little different. She knocked on the door; the door opened and showed a kind young lady holding a baby in her arms.

"Michel! How are you?" Elyse asked

"Good, good. Please come in." she said

"Michel, I would like you to meet Momiji, and his fiancé Jasmine." Elyse said

"Nice to meet you your highness, and Jasmine." She said

"Nice to meet you." They replied

"Is my room still in one piece?" Elyse asked

"Yes it is, and I just dusted it."

"Thank You."

"Come, follow!" Elyse said

So Momiji and Jasmine followed Elyse upstairs and into a room that was filled with trophy's, medals, awards, pictures, everything. They were looking around when they heard someone yelling. Elyse ran to the window and opened it up, and yelled

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

"LIGHTNING WAS TAKEN, BY BRYN!" said the boy who had thrown the apples earlier

Elyse jumped through the window and onto the ground, and asked the boy what happened.

"Mannen, who took the horse?" she said

"Bryn, the bitch who's been ruling our town, he and his gang steel things, and we barley get enough to survive off of." Mannen said

"Where did he go off to?" she asked

"Town square." He replied

Mannen was a good boy, about 5'10", with short spiky blue hair, and clear ice like eyes. They got to town square and saw 2 horses and a man between the 2.

"Oh, you mean THAT Bryn. No biggy." She said as she shrugged her shoulders

"He's gotten better since you left, Elyse." Mannen said

"Really." She said as she had this interesting look on her face. Momiji and Jasmine just got there with there horses, and were wondering what was going on.

"Lightning, I challenge you to a competion. Do you accept?" Bryn asked

"Yes, on one condition, we each get to chose one thing on what to do." She replied

"Fine, mine will be racing. What will yours be?" he asked

"Fighting." She simply stated

"Alright, you will get to ride my horse, and I will ride yours." Bryn said

"Fine, come Bryn's horse." And it came, it was a black and white horse, she got up on it, and got to the starting line.

"2 laps around town, Ready…." Bryn said

"Set…." Elyse said

"GO!" they both said

"Wonder what's going to happen to them?" Momiji asked

"They'll be alright, I know her really well. She'll win." Jasmine said

"Let's hope so." Momiji replied as he hugged Jasmine

Meanwhile Bryn was winning, but Elyse was right behind him. They had just finished their first lap and were going on there second, Elyse wanted to speed up, so she said to Bryn's horse,

"Gninthgil."

Bryn's horse wasn't speeding up, so she put her hand on the horses forehead where there was a marking and said it again, and it started speeding up, they were neck and neck, they were close to the finish line, when Elyse sped up and crossed it first. Elyse got off his horse and walked over to where Mannen was and asked for an apple.

"There are no breaks, Lightning!" Bryn said

"I know, I can eat and fight very well." She replied

"Very well then, let the fight begin." He said

Castle

"Something's not right, I know it!" Hatsuharu said while walking back and forth in front of the king.

"Well then go after her." The king replied

"But where is she?" he asked

"Karson. About half an hour by horse if you leave now." The king said

"Thank you." Haru said as he transformed into a cow, and ran off into that direction.


End file.
